


Coming back home

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Realizations, coming back home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve gets called on a mission but danny doesn't like it at all because he's in love with him. There's an argument, things are said, steve runs away but realizes that he's in love with him when he's on his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this little plot bunny came to me when I was listening to this song-it's Blake Shelton's Home and I saw this whole story happening and I wanted to share it with you. hope you all like it. please read and review.

Steve had been locked in his office since lunch and wouldn't let anyone in including Danny. Danny saw that he had been on the phone for most of the time and that didn't worry him; what worried him was the look and his tense body language. Even after getting off the phone, he wouldn't let him in so he went back to his office and chose to work on some back log of paper work. Needless to say that didn't work because he found himself staring in Steve's direction trying to make eye contact with him but he wouldn't do it. He had a bad feeling about it and that feeling grew more as the day drew on and as Steve refused to come out of his office to talk to him. Eventually the workday came to a close earlier than usually because they just happened to be slow that week so everyone left around 4:00-Chin and Kono were off to go surfing and go to a family gathering later in the evening. When Danny looked up again to see if he was still there; he noticed that his light was off so he looked into the parking lot and saw that his truck was gone also.

So Danny being Danny, he quickly cleaned up his desk, turned the light off and locked up HQ to quickly drive over to Steve's house. Now he was mad at him for shutting him out of whatever happened on the phone and Steve was going to get an earful when he got there. He zipped into the driveway, ran to the front door but found that it was locked so he banged on the door very loudly, "COME ON STEVEN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! PLEASE OPEN UP OR ELSE I WILL KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN AND DO NOT THINK I CAN'T DO IT!!" Danny yelled hoping that Steve would come running.

Sure enough he heard heavy foot steps running down the stairs and the door swing wide open with a wide eyed Steve, "What Danny!"

Danny pushed passed him, "DO NOT WHAT ME, MCGARRETT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why don't let me know what's going on-huh? What was that phone call earlier and why didn't you lock everyone out then sneak out?"

Steve sighed as he closed the door resting his forehead against it afterwards, "I got called on a mission." He said in low sad voice.

That hit him like a ton of bricks nearly knocking Danny on the floor. His knees buckled and he had to hold on to the wall for support. He felt like he couldn't breath like it was the Srian thing all over again but this time it was different and he knew why. "Do you know when you're leaving?" He choked out with tears brimming his eyes. He so wanted to go over to him and put his arms around his waist and hold him and tell him that he loved him and that he'd be alright but he didn't know how Steve would react so he held back as best as he could.

Steve turned around with tears streaming down his face and that's what broke Danny. He went over to him, put his hand on Steve's neck and the other arm around his waist to pull him in for a kiss. Steve wasn't surprised that Danny made the first move but was surprised that his kiss was soft, sweet and tender which made him feel totally and completely loved and that was a first for him because he had never felt that way in his entire life. He deepened their kiss by putting his arms around Danny's waist and lifting him up in which Danny just naturally wrapped his legs around Steve's narrow waist. He carried them to all the way to his bedroom where he gently laid Danny on the bed before he got on top of him and kissed a very sweet, tender spot on Danny's neck which caused him to moan out in response. Steve smiled as he continued while his hands were unbuttoning his shirt then pulling it down off his shoulders.

He looked down at Danny so he reassure that Danny did want the same thing, "You sure?"

Danny looked up at Steve who was hovering above him through blissed out eyes, his hair a complete mess and smiled, "Yes I do" Steve sat back on his heels as Danny sat up to take off his shirt and when he did, "Wow babe those shirts don't do you justice." Steve huffed out as he reached out a hand to run over the golden curls of hair on his chest.

"I'd really like to take the lower half of my clothes off but I can't do if you're sitting on me."

Steve just threw his head back and laughed as he got up to take off his clothes also, "Oh babe you are so funny."

"Hmm I'm glad you think so-whoa!" Danny responded as he saw Steve for the first time in all of his glory. Now don't get him wrong, he may be short in height but he had good size package himself. 'Damn and I thought I was big but of course he would be bigger and longer.' He thought to himself as he slowly pulled down his boxers.

"Come on Danny, you can't be shy." 

Danny froze just before he showed his stuff and looked up at him with a smirk, "If you want any of this I'd take that back."

Steve, who was already very hard sauntered over to him and replied, "And what if I don't-what are you going to do?"

He just laughed as he grabbed Steve's biceps and shoved him onto the bed. Quickly shoving off his boxers he got on top of him before Steve knew what happened. Steve was stunned and turned on by what just happened his brain cut out and he froze in place. Next thing he knows is Danny's on top kissing his neck, giving him love bits where you can't hide with a shirt on and moving southward. Now it was his turn to get him back-he put his arms under Danny's arms and in one graceful move he had flipped them over to where he was on top.

Danny just smiled and laughed, "Oh babe you are too funny, I knew I wasn't going to last that long on top before you did something. What are you doing?"

"Getting lube-I don't want to hurt you if you've never done this before. I'm sorry I should've asked first but someone cut off my brain."

He just sighed, "Steve it's okay and yes this is my first time doing this well going this far. I mean I've experimented in college but we umm never did this."

Steve froze in his tracks, "I'll be careful and if you're not comfortable then tell me please."

"Okay but I know you'll make it pleasurable for me not to experience any pain. Now hurry up before I do something about it."

Steve just smiled as he put the lube on then positioned himself and he just realized that what they were about to do was make love for the first time, "Danny are you in this for long haul because I am...."

Danny just gave him one of those, 'like really' looks. "Steven yes am and I want to marry you but right now if you don't get yourself inside me in the next second I'll help you."

He just nodded as he began to push his way into Danny's tight heat. Steve looked at Danny's face the whole time he pushed in to make sure he wasn't in pain, "You okay?"

"Yeah just move" Danny replied as he thrust his hips upwards causing Steve to go deeper and this time Steve moaned very loud as he wrapped his arms around Danny and began to move his hips in time with Danny's movements. Pretty soon they were moving as one.

Danny can tell that Steve is close because his movements are becoming faster and more sporadic. He starts rolling his hips a little more to help Steve along because he can't wait that longer either. Steve yells out that he loves him and he can feel Steve's seed inside him. He gasps out as he remembers he didn't ask Steve to wear one because of a little secret that he's been keeping since he was a child as he climaxes as well.

They fall into a blissful sleep, wrapped around each other and he decides not to tell Steve about what may or may not come true in 9 months. He doesn't want him distracted from the mission either because that could mean life or death so in a sense he's protecting him.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with steve leaving that morning danny holds back in telling him about the possibility of being pregnant with his child.

Sunlight streamed in like a blanket waking Danny in the process. He felt Steve softly breathing behind him with his arm held protectively around his waist and he realized that he was the little spoon but he didn't care because he'd finally gotten the man of his dreams. His smile quickly fell as he remembered that today Steve was leaving for his classified mission to God knows where and who knows how long it was going to take before he came back home. Needing to use the restroom he started to move only to have Steve's arm tighten around him, "Babe gotta use the bathroom." Danny told him as he moved his arm over and got out of bed.

"Hurry back don't have that long" Steve stated in a low sad voice. His eyes were on Danny watching his every move but he could see the sadness and longing in them.

Danny nodded as he turned around to go into restroom and closed the door. He sagged against the door as he leaned his back and sighed. His need to use the toilet out weighed what was running through his mind so he quickly did his thing, washed his hand and brushed his teeth. He gathered enough strength to open the door and pretend that he was fine with Steve's mission when he really wasn't but he would be strong for Steve.

"I was starting to get worried baby. Are you alright?"

"Yes Steve I'm fine-come on lets go downstairs and eat breakfast before you have to go. What time to you have to be there?"

"They said at 10:00AM so we've got a couple of hours to chill and I want to spend it with you here in this bed making love to you till I have to leave." Steve smirked as he pulled the sheet off himself revealing that he was already hard and waiting. Danny just smiled back as they started round 2,3 and 4.

At 9:30 Steve got up after rounds of making love with Danny and him falling into a blissed out sleep with a smile on his face. He quickly washed up and got dressed in his fatigues then bent down and kissed Danny awake, "Leaving already?"

"Yeah but don't walk me to the door because this-this right here; I want to remember when I go. I want to have this picture of you laying in this bed looking like this when I leave. Danny I love you so much-it hurts me to do this but I have to."

"I know babe but I'll be fine. I love you so much-just know that."

They kiss one last time before Steve has to tear himself away. He looks back one more time before closing the door and leaving.


	3. Time goes by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about 4 months goes by after steve leaves and danny hasn't had any symptoms of the normal kind till today.

It had been 4 months since Steve left for his classified mission and they hadn't really talked since that morning. Danny thought he hadn't gotten pregnant because he didn't have the morning sickness like he'd have before but he had read enough to know that each pregnancy would differ sometimes. Chin and Kono noticed something was different about Danny when he walked in and there was this glow about him that they noticed, "Hey brah-what's up?" Chin asked casually as he was getting some coffee.

Before Danny could say anything he put a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach, 'damn-stupid morning sickness' he thought as he continued to throw up. He felt a hand running up and down his back in a soothing manner; it felt good but wished it was Steve's hands on him not Chin.

"Done yet? Are you alright?"

"Yeah now that my breakfast is out of my stomach-let me rinse my mouth." He rinsed that awful, bitter taste out his mouth and Chin gave him some peppermint gum to help sooth his stomach.

"Is it a bug from Grace?"

"Uhh no"

Chin's concern for his friend went up on high alert, "Then what is it?"

Looking away from Chin, "You'll hate me." He said in a low sad voice.

Chin gently took Danny's chin to pull it in front of his face, "Danny nothing you say will ever make me hate you. You are my best friends partner and I'm presuming lover so please don't ever think that of yourself."

Nodding with tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm pregnant and it's Steve's baby but I was afraid to tell him before he left because if I ever lost him that way because he hated me and rejected me and the baby; I don't think I'd want to live any longer."

Chin pulled him into a tight hug, "Never think that because Steve would never ever do that do you. He loves you to much to just throw you away and you know family is the most important thing to him."

Danny couldn't speak, he only nodded his head as tears soaked into Chin's shirt and he hugged him tighter.

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

"No I've been scared to do this alone. I can't do this alone."

"It's okay we'll be here for you-me and Kono-I'll go with you to every appointment till Steve comes back home."

"Thanks Chin. That really means a lot to me. Kono's going to be so excited."

"Have you told Grace?"

"No I need to but I just don't know how..."

"Hey why don't you and Gracie come over tonight. I'll make dinner and we'll tell her together okay?"

Danny smiled, "Okay that sounds great."

They went back out to the bullpen where Kono was still sporting a confused concerned look. As soon as she saw Danny, ran over to him and embraced him in a hug, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Kono, it's just that well umm I'm pregnant with Steve's child. Chin and I are going to the doctor to confirm and see how far along I am and we're going to tell Gracie tonight."

Kono blinked a couple of times then a big huge smile spread across her face and she yelled out excitedly, "Ohh can I go with you?"

"Sure but please no one tell Steve about this..."

"Okay" they both stated.

Danny made the appointment and they all left for the day after that with Chin notifying the governor that they had some personal matters to attend to. He said that that was fine just be on cell stand by just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here's the rest of it-please review


	4. Doctor's appt and telling Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny officially finds out and they tell Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone-okay here's the rest of the chapter...hope you all like it

Everyone hops into Kono's car because Danny just didn't feel like driving. He was already exhausted and just wanted to go home to sleep but he knew he had to get the pregnancy confirmed first and then tell Grace about it. He wasn't worried about telling her because she had always been an easy going child, it was telling Steve and how he was going to react to all this new found information. They had been talking to each other through emails that came in just today but he wanted to tell him face to face.

They got to the doctor's office, checked in and the nurse brought them to an examine room, "You guys don't have to be here if you don't want to?" Danny stated nervously as he rubbed his hands together.

Kono put her hand on his shoulder, "Danny we wouldn't be anywhere else and besides Steve would want us to take care of you if anything happened."

"Same here brah-we're ohana remember that."

Before Danny could say anything the doctor came in with a smile on her face, "Hello everyone, you must be Danny. I'm Diana Green and I'll be your doctor through the duration of your pregnancy."

"Oh so me being pregnant doesn't bother you?" Danny asked with concern lacing his voice.

She smiled tenderly and took his hand, "No Danny, I think it's great that some men can carry babies. It teaches them to respect us more as to what we go through. So is this the father?" She asked looking over at Chin with a smile.

They just chuckled, "No Diana, I'm in place of his partner Commander Steve McGarrett. He's away on a mission so I'm just helping him out."

"Oh well that's great that you'd do that for him. I bet he wishes he was here though."

"Ahh well that's not so simple-you see I didn't even know I was pregnant before he left and well I didn't want him to worry when I found out so he doesn't even know that I can carry children."

"Well from what I've seen on the news, I know he loves you very much."

"Lets hope so when I tell him; now can I see how far along I am? I think I'm 4 months along because that's when Steve left."

She smiled as she put the stuff on his stomach then putting the wand on his stomach he heard the most beautiful sound, "Yes you're right and from the looks of things, you are developing very nicely."

"Is the heartbeat supposed to be that fast?" Chin wondered with concern as he held Danny's hand in a comforting manor.

"Yes, it's very normal. Here look..." She turned the monitor towards the three of them and they all smiled widely. They finished up with the doctor and she gave him some vitamins and baby's first picture.

After getting in the car, they went to pick up Grace from her mother's house. While they were driving Chin kept looking over at him because he was concerned so he put his hand into Danny's hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles, "It'll be okay I will be here."

Danny's eyes welled up with tears because after all this time, he'd never known Chin to be so open and honest with anyone. Chin was always the calm and zen like one holding all emotions in but for him to say that outloud well that stirred something inside Danny and that scared him.

Pulling up to the house, Danny saw Grace come running out with a huge smile on her face and that made him smile. He got out in time for her to throw herself into his waiting arms and he picked her up to swing her around because she loves that, "Danno!! how are you?"

"I'm good monkey, how are you?"

"Good"

"Listen I need to tell you something when we get back home."

Grace looked concerned, "Okay-did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no you didn't but something happened and it's very important. Come on get in the car" She nodded her head as she got in and buckled her seatbelt.

Chin drove away from Rachel's house and headed to Steve's place where they were going to eat dinner and tell her about the pregnancy. Once they got to their destination they all got out and she ran to the door with key in hand to open it. Whatever it was she wanted to know and she didn't want to wait any longer. As soon as they were all inside that's when she spoke, "Okay Danno what's going on?"

He guided her to the couch to sit her down then sat down himself, "Gracie you know I love you."

"Danno what's going on and why do you have a stomach?"

He didn't realize he was in the beginning stages of showing but apparently he was, "That's the thing umm I was born differently and well I can carry children."

"Like mommy can?"

"Yes sweetheart like mommy. Honey do you understand?"

A huge smile came across her face and she threw her arms around his neck while shouting, "YAY! A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER!!" Then as fast as she could she hurled questions at him, "Can I feel? is the baby moving?"

"Whoa one at a time Gracie and yes you can feel...here" He took her hand and put it on his baby bump, "and no I can't feel the baby moving yet, it's still a little early."

"This is so cool but umm who's the daddy?"

"Steve"

"Really? so we're going to be a family?"

"Yes when he gets back from his mission, we will be together."

"How far along are you?"

"4 months"

"and when will I get to feel her move?"

"Probably when I'm 5 or 6 months along"

"Have you told daddy yet?"

"No he doesn't even know yet but I will tell him. Grace do you think of Steve as your daddy rather than you uncle?"

"Yes but I don't want you to me mad."

"Oh no I am not, infact i'm very happy."

After that they all cooked and ate dinner while watching TV.


	5. Steve finds out and overracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well here's the chapter that we've all been waiting for with steve finding out and then overracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here's the rest of the chapter...RL has been crazy!

Danny had been exchanging emails with Steve since he was 3 months along but he had never been able to tell him about the pregnancy over the emails. Ever since he had found out that was carrying Steve's child he was scared of how Steve would react to it because of his past history. By the time he was 18, his dad kicked him when he had found out that was pregnant but he lost the baby when he was 4 months and even then his dad wouldn't let him back in the house because he was a freak and no one would ever love him, they would all just leave him once they had found out so he just entered himself into the academy to become a police office and the rest is history as they say.

Now as they were leaving the doctor's office, he was 6 months along and he had just found out that he was having a little girl. He was excited and scared at the same time but with Chin helping him through these months since Steve had been gone had really helped out emotionally. They had just walked into the bullpen when he felt her kick for the first time; he stopped and put a hand on his stomach, "Wow! Chin feel of this! She's kicking..." He grabbed Chin's hands and put them on his stomach and they both smiled, "It feels like she's going to be good at self defense." Chin chuckled which earned a playful glare from Danny.

What they didn't know was Steve heard and saw the whole thing because he had time to video chat for a few minutes and so he was talking with Kono waiting for his Danny to return. Of course when he saw that Danny was pregnant and Chin was right there beside with his hands on his stomach, he felt his heart break because how could Danny move on with Chin.

"Danny-how could you? I thought you loved me!"

"Wait! it's not what you think Steven! Please!!" Danny yelled as he saw Steven for the first time. He ran to the screen begging Steve to just wait and not go away.

"STEVEN JACK MCGARRETT!! YOU SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO DANIEL!!" Chin yelled out in a commanding tone.

This caused Steve to stop and actually sit down, "okay"

By now Danny was gently rubbing his stomach because she was kicking like crazy, "Steve, babe, I can't believe that you would jump to that conclusion. You know that I have loved you with all my heart for 4 years and yes we were just now taking things another step but you know what hurts the most?" Danny stated in a broken hearted tone that made Steve's heart break even more than he could possibly know.

"No, what?" It came out in a hurt whisper.

"It's that you didn't trust me enough to believe that I would not ever cheat on you. I've been on that end of the stick and I know how it feels to be lied to when they're faking their love for you. I thought I could never love again after what Rachel did to me but you...' He stopped for a moment to close his eyes and breath because he felt sick and kind of lightheaded, 'you busted through my walls I had up for so long and you made yourself comfortable in my heart and soul and refused to leave. You taught me how to love and live again. Steven I will always love you and I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you that I can carry children but I can and this little girl is your child. I didn't know that I was pregnant till after you left and I wasn't sure as to how you'd react because my family except for Matt has basically disowned me and...." Danny all of the sudden gripped his stomach then passed out.

"DANNY! What happened?" Steve yelled wishing he could be there instead overseas.

"Call an ambulance Kono!" Chin commanded as he bent down to check Danny's vitals. His pulse was a little fast but he guessed that he blood pressure was too high. He could hear her yelling into the phone then rushing over back next to him. Chin tried to wake him but nothing worked.

Now Steve was in full blown panic mode, his eyes were as wide as saucers and he felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest, "Chin please talk to me-what happened? What's wrong with Danno?" He choked out in a broken voice.

Chin looked at him with a coldness to his eyes, "If you hadn't been so damn stupid in jumping to conclusions we wouldn't be here. Now I just think that his blood pressure skyrocketed and why is that Steven-care to take a guess...well don't worry I will tell you. It's because of you that he passed out, it's because of you, he might lose this baby and that's going to devastate him. Why did you jump to that in the first place?"

"I..I saw you two being all smiles and I just-I don't know why but I love him and the thought of him leaving me came to my mind. The thought of him not waiting around for me to come back was just too much. I'm sorry. Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

Chin eyes soften because he can see the hurt, pain and fear in Steve's eyes, "One can hope Steve."

The paramedics rush in to check on Danny, "His BP his too high-the baby's in danger. We need to get him to the hospital right now or they will both die!" She commanded as they worked to get him on the stretcher. Chin was holding Danny's hand as they rushed out together and into the ambulance to go to the hospital. The last thing he heard was Steve yelling that he loved him and please don't let him die.

Kono stood speechless unsure of what to do next but Steve got her attention, "Yeah boss?"

"Kono I'm cutting my assignment early and I'm coming back home. I can't be here to focus on the mission when my hus-boyfriend is in the hospital. I'm going to resign from the Navy too. I can't put Danny or my baby through the pain of not knowing if or when I'll come back. That's just not fair and I wasn't being fair; I'm just so stupid and now I might lose the best the thing I've ever had."

"Wow Steve, I'd never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Yeah I know but seeing this and wondering if my Danno and my child are going to be alright well it's enough to knock sense into anyone. Kono do something for me please?"

"Anything"

"Take care of my daughter-Grace-in fact school should be letting out in a few minutes. Please please go to her and tell her that daddy will be home soon and that Danno and the baby will be fine."

She was speechless because in all her years with working with them, she never figured that he'd be called 'daddy' but you never know what will happen and so with a smile, "Yeah sure I will do that. Now get going so you can be here."

"Love you and everyone and I'll see them soon."

"Love you too Steve"

After that she grabbed her things and raced to pick up Grace from school. Ever since she had found out that she was going to have a baby sister; she was so excited and always trying to buy clothes. Kono got out as soon as she saw Grace leaving the entrance. As soon as Grace saw her she picked up her speed and raced into Kono's arms, "Auntie Kono! Where's Danno?"

"Ohh Grace, Danny...umm"

"What's wrong?"

"Danny's in the hospital."

"Did he get hurt? Is the baby going to be alright?"

"Kind of but the doctor's are working really hard to make sure that both of them make it. Would you like to hear some good news? First let me ask you a question-what do you call Steve?"

"Yes! Steve's my daddy."

"Your daddy is coming home! Isn't that great news!"

"Lets throw him a welcome home party."

"Okay...come on lets go check on Danno."

After they got in and buckled up, she headed to the hospital where she was hoping that they indeed made it.


	6. day and half later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve decides to come back home and set things right with danny and chin

After he hung up with Kono he raced over to the Commander's office, needing to get back home to his Danny because he knows in his heart that he won't be focused on the mission at hand. His mind will be billions of miles away and he won't endanger the lives of his soldiers under him. He talks to his commanding officer and he sympathizes with him. He lets him know that he'll pull some strings to get him on the next flight out to Hawaii and get another Commander for this mission. Steve also requests papers for his resignation and this surprises him. He explains how much Danny and Grace has impacted his life positively and they showed him live and love again. Steve never thought he could love someone so much without the other person hurting him and Brown(his Commanding officer's name) was truly touched at how much Steve loved Danny. He knew that their love ran deeper than anyone and would last forever. With Steve's requests granted, he was on the next flight out and with signed papers in hand to give to the Admiral back at the base.

From the time he had hung up with Kono to landing back in Hawaii and giving Admiral Shay the papers, it was literally a day and half later because he didn't want to waste anymore time. He had to fix this or else he'd lose everything and he just couldn't deal with that thought. He didn't call anyone because he needed to do this on his own so he just rented a bike. He went to the jewelry story first to pick out engagement rings because he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Danny and only Danny no one else; hell he knew that from day 1.

After he'd gotten the rings, he went back home to quickly take a shower and clean up. He didn't want to face Danny sill in his fatigues looking like a mess; he wanted to be freshly showered and clean shaven. Steve had a plan as to how he first was going to apologize then purpose to him and to do that he felt that he needed to clean up. Stepping out of the bathroom now clean and shaved, he went to his closet to get out his white formal Navy uniform complete with the cap. Before going out the door, he checked to make sure that he had the song on his phone to play, the rings in his pocket and his keys. He locked the house and headed to the hospital.

"Hey Chin, how's Danny and the baby?" Steve asked as soon as he saw Chin in the lobby.

Chin was no doubt shocked to see Steve in person wearing his uniform, "Uhh hey Steve-wow I can't believe your here man but yes they are both fine. His blood pressure just got a little to high and that's why he passed out. They're in room 324, I'll show you the way. So what's with the formal attire?"

"Damn I'm such an asshole for doing that to you, Danny and our baby-I don't know what made me think that he wouldn't wait for me. Will you ever forgive me?"

He looked at Steve in the eyes and responded by hugging him, "Of course I will but do not ever do that again or I swear I will kick your ass so hard you won't know which way is up."

Steve smiled, "Okay that's fine."

"Now what are planning on doing?"

"I'm going to beg for Danny's forgiveness and then I'm going to ask him to marry me."

"Good man-now come on"

They made their way to Danny's room where Chin peaked in to see Danny reading a book. Danny looked over with a smiled and waved him in, "Chin what's up?"

"Well there's someone that would like to see you?"

Danny knew it was Steve and that made him smile, "Steven stop hiding behind that door and get your ass in here." He stated in a playful tone.

Steve just smiled as he entered and saw him lying in the bed. He swiftly threw his cap on the chair and went over to hug Danny. They embraced and Danny could feel tears on his shoulder. He pulled back looking at Steve in the eyes and he saw the hurt, pain and regret there and that made him sad because he knew he was guilty on his part.

"Steve, babe, I'm fine-I just don't need to have anymore stress and I'm sorry too."

"Sorry-for what? I'm the one who's sorry for acting like such a jerk to you and to Chin and for causing you to almost lose our baby. I never meant to say and the second it left my mouth, I regretted it and wanted to take it back but I couldn't and the look on your face shattered my heart."

"Look do not go blaming yourself-I never told you, Chin or Kono because I had issues myself and we were both wrong. The important thing is to move on and move on together. Steven I love you so much that it hurts when you had to go off on your mission...then I found out that I was pregnant after you left and I thought by not telling you I'd somehow keep you safer." Danny sighed as he leaned his head back against the pillow with tears softly coming out of his eyes.

Steve knew this went deeper as to why he hadn't told him and he wanted to find out so he sat down on the edge of the bed, placed a hand on Danny's belly which earned him a hard kick and he smiled, "Guess he's mad at me too."

"It's a girl by the way"

That caused Steve's smile to grow wider, he leaned down and kissed his stomach, "I'm sorry too my little one." Danny just looked at him with a smile.

Steve turned his attention back to Danny. He intertwined his hand with Danny's hand, "Danny why were so afraid of telling me that you could carry children?"

He looked down as tears began to pour out, "I thought you'd reject me, call me a freak and leave me and Gracie."

Steve was shocked that he'd say that because family was the most important thing to him and so what if Danny could produce and carry children; it just made him that more special to him. He wrapped his strong arms around Danny and pulled him for a tight embrace, "Hey where is this coming from?" He asked softly as he rubbed Danny's back in a soothing manner.

Danny had put his arms around Steve's waist when he pulled him in. He turned his head so Steve could him and so he could hear Steve's heartbeat also, "My family rejected me and my dad threw me out when I turned 18. Even my boyfriend at the time couldn't understand and he rejected me and the baby. I ended miscarrying and even then my dad wouldn't let me back into the house. Thankfully Matt was a trouble maker because he helped me out. We went in on an apartment together and he helped me through my miscarriage and my depression after it happened. After that I didn't date anymore men and decided not to tell anyone else and then I met Rachel and the rest is history."

He was stunned that a parent could do that to their own child, "Wow Danny, I can't believe your own father would do that especially when you were carrying his grandchild. Daniel look at me...' Steve put a finger under Danny's chin to lift his face up so they were eye level. Steve looked into his eyes seeing the deep pain of loosing a child, the hurt, anger and fearfulness of rejection, "Daniel listen to me-I will never reject you because you are different. I love you with everything that I am." At this time he got off the bed and down on one knee with "You've lost that loving feeling" by Hall n' Oats playing in the background.

"Steve are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Steve just gave him one of those heart melting smirks that drives Danny wild, "Daniel ever since we met 4 years ago my life has changed for the better. You've taught me how to live life again, taught me how to love again even when I thought it was out of my reach and I'm sorry it just took me this long to realize how much you meant to me. I should've acted on it sooner but I too was afraid that you didn't feel the same way and the thought of you and Gracie leaving me was just to much so I just held it down till I couldn't anymore. Danny you are it for me-you and Grace. I want to adopt Grace so that she can be officially my daughter so will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He held the box with the two platinum silver rings that shined brightly.

By now Danny was crying but it was tears of joy. He took the rings out as he took Steve's hand to pull him up in a passionate kiss, "Yes I'd love to." He responded as they broke apart for air. Danny smiled as Steve put the ring on Danny finger and Danny did the same thing. "Well someone's happy-feel her kick babe." He took Steve's hand and place it on his stomach where he felt little kicks.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance, for being a dad to Grace and for giving me this little miracle. I never thought it was possible for me to be a father but you gave me that and I'm truly grateful. I never should've doubted your love for me and I will work on expressing my feelings."

"And that's all I ask because I know how hard it is for you. I will also work on telling you things-hey lets work on them together, lets try to talk to each other before we go to bed each night, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. Oh and don't think I didn't notice that sexy white uniform when you walked in."

"Yeah I know you noticed-saw your heart rate go up when you saw me walk in."

Danny just laughed, "Goof"

"Yeah that may be true but I'm your goof."

"Always and forever babe-always and forever."

"Oh speaking of telling you things, I umm I resigned from the Navy."

"Really but I thought that was your life."

"You, this little girl and Gracie are my life now. I have a family to think about now and I can't put you through that kind of pain of knowing when or if I'll be back from a mission. I just can't do that."

"I didn't think that I could love you anymore and here you go and do something like this-Wow Steve-you are always amazing me." With that he tenderly kisses Steve pouring everything into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the rest of it-hope you all like it. I will be taking the rest of the week off and be back monday


	7. Oridnary day; NOT-surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny goes into labor at the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone-okay here's the rest of the chapter! ENJOY!

Since Danny had gotten out of the hospital, Steve has been right there every step of the way including going the doctor's visits with him. They had grown exceptionally closer by talking about what's going in each other's heads when they're laying in each other's arms in bed. Soon it seemed like everything had sped up and now Danny was 8 months along. They had gotten the nursery together by turning the guest room and Steve's old bedroom was now Gracie's room. She picked it out because she loved the color on the walls plus it was a little bit bigger than Mary's room. Danny was on official desk duty when he hit the 7 month mark and even though he hated it he didn't want to put their little girl at risk.

Today though, he felt different when he got up and he couldn't figure it but he felt good for the first time and wasn't going to complain about it either. He headed downstairs to the fresh smell of decafe coffee being made and Steve singing along with the radio. He went up behind him and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, "Hey babe"

Steve turned with a big grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around Danny and brought him in for a long sensual kiss that left Danny going weak at the knees, "Morning to you sunshine."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Oh Danny you're so cute when you're confused."

"Well then what are so you so happy about?"

"I was just thinking about how my life has changed and I couldn't remember how I even lived without you or Gracie in my life. You two brought me back to life-taught me how to live again and then you've given me this beautiful miracle that we're about to bring home and it just makes me smile. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Steve and oh...feel this..." Danny took Steve's hands and place them on either side of his stomach where they felt her kick.

"Wow-she's moving around a lot in there."

"She must be getting ready to join us in the world."

"Yeah and with your DNA, she'll have plans in place." They both laughed at this as they ate breakfast then headed off to work where they caught a case and that's when things went downhill from there.

Steve and Chin went to chase a lead and Catherine was away with her new boyfriend which left Danny by himself because Kono wasn't back yet. She was searching for Adam which had led her to Washington but she said she's coming back. In the meantime while Danny was working on some paperwork his lower back began to hurt so he decided to stand up and move around for a little while. Well that didn't help anything because the pain just got worse till he felt something wet running down his legs, "Damn-you must have your father's impatience." He muttered to himself when he realized that his water broke.

Holding onto his cellphone tightly he slowly made his way over to the couch where he laid down after he took off his pants and huffed. He was already exhausted and the couch wasn't even that far away. He called Steve's cell, "Hey babe."

"Steve you need to ahhh..." Danny screamed out as a contraction hit him head on. 

"DANNY! WHAT HAPPENED!! DANNO!!" Steve yelled as panic filled him.

"Steven-my water broke!"

"Oh my god-okay umm we're on our way."

"It hurts....owe!!" Danny felt the need to push so he did. Another contraction ripped through him and again he screamed out Steve's name. By this point he was panting, sweating and exhausted, "Steve I'm tired, I don't think I can do this."

"Daniel-no-listen to me, listen to my voice, you are going to be fine, we're going to be fine and you're going to deliver a beautiful healthy baby girl-you got that?"

"Yeah but hurry." Danny's grip on the phone slipped and it fell to the floor. Soon he heard two heavy footfalls and saw the one person he needed the most-Steve.

Steve automatically went behind Danny to let him lean against him while Chin checked him, "Okay Danny, the head's crowning and I need you to give me a big push right now."

Steve grabbed his hand, "Come on Danno-you can do it." and with those words of encouragement Danny pushed with all that he had then fell back against Steve's chest breathing heavily.

"Okay Danny you're almost there-come on, I need two more big pushes then she'll be here." Chin stated in a commanding tone.

"Steve I don't think I have the energy to do it."

"Daniel McGarrett-Williams! You listen to me-I fell in love with you the first day we met and yes it just took me awhile to realize it; I always made sure to included you and Grace in whatever I was doing. Right now our little girl wants to meet us so come on, I know you've got a fighter's heart and won't back down from a challenge so I challenge you to give me two more pushes." He kissed Danny's temple as he felt Danny getting ready to push. He pushed and then he heard the most beautiful sound-her first cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll add more tom

**Author's Note:**

> okay I've finally finished. steve and danny have both stolen my plot bunny and came up with the ending....please review


End file.
